Pheonix Noir
by IronRaven
Summary: What happens when pheonix wishes to stay dead, and curses those who resurrected her while also running from her past. My take on why Terra doesn't remember anything. T for safety JLU cross.


Pheonix Noir  
by IronRaven

Teen Titans, the Justice League and related characters aren't mine.

---

_"No! You can't make me do it!" The blond teenager flung the rock aside, with her hand. It hit the camera, then a blurred, prismatic pattern of color._

"As you can see, the subject is unwilling to cooperate." The bearded man raised the remote, turning off the projector. "She has consistantly refused to demostrate any metahuman or parapsychic abilities."

"We could always see if we could make her more ameniable to-"

"No!" The bearded man bolted to his feet, his hands slamming down on the table. "You and your brain breakers aren't getting near her again. You've done enough damage already, Strange."

"That is Doctor-"

"Both of you, sit down and shut up." The powerful built, black woman seated at the head of the table didn't raise her voice. She rarely did. She was used to being listened to. Even by these people. "Emil, how much of this behavior is due to the subject's own memories? Why isn't she a blank slate like the others."

The bearded man shrugged. "I can't tell you what I don't know. When she was taken from the accelerated growth tank, her memories were mostly intact. She had a few holes, but after what she went through, I don't blame her for not wanting to remember all of it."

"Her time with Deathstroke. Another failed project that got out of hand." The General rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily. "I don't really blame her for that. The man is an utter sociopath."

"A sociopath that you can never seem to capture, General. Your men aren't even finding those robot decoys any more; I'll talk with you later about the latest attempt." The black woman tapped a file folder pointedly, before looking back at the bearded man. "If you can't tell me something definative, take an educated guess. That is what I pay you for."

The only other woman at the table spoke before the beard man could. "It is possible that her powers enabled her to bind her memories into her cells in a manner that we do not fully understand. The technique used was similiar to that used in Project MONTANA CLAW, was it not?" Several heads nodded in agreement. "Unlike the DNA sources used there, even her soft tissues were fossilized; I understand that the process was almost instant. Even my people don't understand how human memory works."

Nodding, the bearded man picked up the thought. "We were able to get the best DNA out of soft tissues, particularly the better protected ones, like the brain."

The bald man leaned his elbows on the table, his eyebrows raising and twitching above the frame of his sunglasses. "If what you are saying is accurate, then we can modify your nanomeachine-based genome modification techniques to edit the memories of an entire population. Yes, Doctor, I apologize for being short with you earlier; may I get a sample of-"

"As amazing as you ramblings are, they can wait. We already had signs of this- remember that the Longshadows that were part of the test groups that were told the truth of thier nature universally had the same reaction as Longshadow-14." The woman at the head of the table leaned back in her chair, looking at what remained of project's operational leadership. "Terminate the project- the project, not the subject. Hugo, I want you to offer, and I stress that you are to _offer_, to help her forget the past. We'll set her up with a set of fake parents, and some minders. Some her own age; perhaps one of the SHNC-series clones, and Operative Omen. Good school, pay her through college."

"Omen is still legally a minor, ma'am. Her parents are invloved with our west coast operations, as you know, and relocating them would set Project SHRIKE back at least six months."

"I know, General. It means putting young Miss Terra in Jump City. Tell her that she is not to initiate contact with the Titans. Tell her that she is being watched. If she goes on a date, I want to know what the young man had for his first solid food. It is a parole, not a pardon. If she screws up, she's in prison for life. Make sure she knows this." Amanda Waller closed the file before her, before picking up another one. "And if we have to lean on the Titans, we can use her as levage. We bent the Justice League, people. If Cadmus can't deal with a bunch of kids and one little girl, heads will roll. Next item on the agenda, the training and conditioning of Operative Ravanger. How is she taking to her adrenal implant?"

---

**Author's notes:**  
I know, a lot of dialog, not a lot of story. This is my explination as to why Terra doesn't remember anything. As soon as I saw how protective her "sidekicks" are, the pieces fell into place.

I know that most of us follow both the Titans and the League. At least, I hope you do. Who would have had the resources to reanimate Terra? A major corporate or a significant national entity. Cadmus fits both bills. Terra was shown to be able to kick ass and take names with the best of them, and despite her time with Slade, she did the right thing eventually. A sign of salvagability. It makes her a prime canidate for what was once called the Suicide Squad, a team of super criminals that the US government pardoned for very special and very risky missions that they wanted to be deniable. Imagine Terra as an unwilling covert operative. Scary idea.

And that is all the explination that I will provide. Other than Projects MONTANA CLAW and SHRIKE, almost everything cryptic here is a clue. Most of those go to other parts of the DC animate universe, with the exception of the newest Batman series. However, there are two that go back to the Teen Titans comics of old, before the animated series. Can anyone guess what they are?

MONTANA CLAW is a reference to the very high quality fossil reminants of the _Raptor_ genus that have been recovered in that state. There has been research it capturing DNA from fossil records, but it has been spotty at best. SHRIKE refers to nothing that I know of.


End file.
